La Despedida
by Cascabelita
Summary: -Ginny, no te vayas- decia él entre lágrimas saladas -suelta ya mi mano, te amo- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Esta fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento, di la vida por mi hijo...
1. Chapter 1

Una mala caída en las escaleras me había llevado a esta situación, me dieron a elegir entre la vida de mi hijo o la mía, y por supuesto elegí la vida de mi bebé.

-por favor quédate, juro que te hare muy feliz- rogaba mi amado esposo con su cabello más revuelto de lo normal y sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos verdes que eran capaces de robar mi voluntad, llenos de lágrimas. Esta arrodillado en lado de la cama, sosteniendo mi mano y aun costado de mí se encontraba mi pequeño, mi más grande tesoro, por quien en estos momentos doy mi vida, ese pequeño angelito envuelto en sábanas blancas.

-Harry… dame a mi bebé- apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar pero yo no me iba a ir sin saber cómo era, él rápidamente se levantó, tomo en brazos a mi angelito con tanta delicadeza demostrándome así que sería un excelente padre, lo coloco en mis brazos débiles pero que en estos momento no dejaría escapar a mi pequeño rayito de sol, con mis manos temblorosas empecé a detallar su carita blanca con mejillas rosas, acaricie su cabello oscuro apenas visible, era tan pequeño y frágil, bese sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y cada uno de sus dedos, y me di cuenta que era idéntico a su padre y eso me hizo sonreír. Mi pequeño empezó a removerse buscando más calor, calor que en estos momentos mi cuerpo era inútil de dar, de repente abrió sus ojos deslumbrándome con su magnífico color, era una mezcla entre café y verde, una combinación perfecta de ambos, volité a ver a Harry que seguí llorando y le sonreí débilmente, él correspondió, una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

-toma… ponlo a mi lado- le dije en el momento en que mis brazos empezaban a fallar, él lo tomo con la misma delicadez de antes y lo dejo a mi lado, sentí como nuevamente volvía a tomar mi mano, pero yo no podía dejar de contemplar a mi pequeño bebé, al más grande amor de mi vida.

-Ginny, mi amor, por favor no me dejes- escuche su vos suplicante, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que siempre estaría a su lado, cuidándolos, pero no de manera física- te lo suplico Ginny, son sé que voy hacer sin ti- en mis manos sentí las gotas de agua salada que derramaban sus ojos.

-Harry… prométeme que le enseñaras a nuestro hijo lo bello que es la vida y lo amargo que es una guerra, no permita que juzgue a los demás, enséñale que el amor es lo más dulce de este mundo y el odio es veneno letal, que la lealtad es fortaleza y traición debilidad… la verdad es de caballeros y la mentira de cobardes, enséñale…- mi voz perdía fuerza con cada palabra y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, pero tenía que llegar al final.

-no, no hables- trato de tranquilizarme, pero tenía que continuar.

-enséñale amar, pero sobre todo dile que yo, su mamá lo amo más que nada en este mundo, que por amor dio la vida por él y que lo único que deseo es que él viva y disfrute el único regalo que le pude dar: la vida Que esta fue mi decisión y que lo amare más allá de la eternidad.- para estos momento mi voz no era más que un susurro.

-tranquila descansa, tienes que recuperarte- yo negué con la cabeza, porque sabía que eso no era cierto, yo no me iba a recuperar.

-prométeme que lo harás- tenía que escucharlo, para que yo pudiera partir tranquila.

-lo prometo mi vida- me dijo él.

En un momento de mi inconciencia, me encontré en un lugar completamente blanco, escuchaba la voz de Harry muy lejos de aquí, el dolor de mi cuerpo desapareció, pero el dolor de mi alma al escucharlo se sentía. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Harry. Sentada en una banca vi a una mujer que al verme se levantó, era alta y hermosa, con su cabello negro hasta la cintura y su sonrisa dulce que lograba tranquilizarme, su rostro mostraba facciones finas, digna de una diosa de la antigua Grecia, era perfecta y más con su vestido blanco que la hacía ver como un verdadero ángel. En ese momento observe mi vestimenta y al igual que ella traía un vestido blanco con una pequeña cinta dorada amarrada a la cintura, con la única diferencia que mi vestido llegaba a las rodilla y el de ella hasta los pies. Me hizo señas para que me acercara y así lo hice.

-hola, Ginny- saludo con su voz armoniosa e invitándome a sentar.

-hola, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte curiosa y me di cuenta que mi voz era fuerte y clara.

-es mi deber saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa- te estoy esperando

-¿a mí?

-si, a ti, pero sé que aún no estas lista, tienes mucho que decirle a ese hombre ¿verdad?- explico, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba que ella también escuchaba los sollozos.

-sí, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirlo, pero… ¿una pregunta?- ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza-¿Quién eres?

-yo soy quien te llevara lejos del mundo existencial- me contesto

-ohh- fue lo único que mi voz pudo articular.

-Ginny- empezó ella hablar- en estos momentos tienes la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que quieras- me dijo.

-pero… yo allá ya no tengo voz- le explique y sentí como mi garganta se cerraba de nuevo, pero esta vez por las lágrimas contenida.

- se lo puedes decir desde aquí, él te escuchara en su alma, en su corazón- me explico me manera maternal

-está bien- le dije con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento por esta maravillosa oportunidad.

-te dejare sola, para que te sientas más cómoda- dijo mientras se levantaba

-gracias- fue lo que alcance a decir cuando ella se alejaba. Respire profundamente antes de empezar y mis pulmones se llenaron de un rico aroma a rosas, que no había percibido antes.

-Harry, mi amor, estrella de mi vida, lamento no poder seguir a tu lado, no seguir demostrándote mi amor como cada día, pero recuerda que en nuestros hijo hay un pedacito de mí, ya no llores más, puede ser que el cielo tenga mar y sea un buen lugar para verte llegar, porque ten por seguro que yo te esperare… también puede ser que no te vuelva ver y tenga que sufrir mi destierro sin ti, pero eso no será impedimento para seguir amándote, ya hazme un favor cada vez que mi niño quiera sentir un beso de mamá dáselo tú, compártele cada uno de los besos que yo te di y cada beso que le des a él allá los recibo yo. Harry quiero que seas feliz, se feliz por mi bebé y por mi… te amé desde el primer día que te vi, te amo y te amare más allá de la propia vida- termine de decir mientras mis lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

Ella se volvió acercar.

-¿lista?- pregunto cuando llego a mi lado.

-quiero hacer dos cosa más, ¿puedo?- le pregunto rogando en mis adentros.

-sí, si puedes, realmente son tres cosas que puedes pedir, obviamente la primera ya la utilizaste- explico con una sonrisa.

-quiero volver para despedirme de Harry y mi bebé, por última vez- si asentimiento de cabeza me indico que estaba de acuerdo.

-cierra los ojos y volverás- inmediatamente obedecí, al momento de abrirlos me encontré de nuevo en esa habitación blanca del hospital, el llanto de Harry esa silencioso y tranquilo, ya al verlo me dedico una sonrisa depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, el último beso y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que si escucho a su corazón pero seguía aferrado a mi mano, todavía no quería dejarme ir. Con mi mano izquierda, la cual estaba libre, la eleve a la altura de mi cuello y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba arranque la cadena de oro blanco que tenía como dije un león rampante y lo deposite sobre mi pequeño hijo que seguía dormido ajeno a todo.

-para ti… James Sirius- logre pronuncias el nombre de mi hijo y saboree cada letra, esta sería la primera y última vez que lo haría, que escucharía mi voz llamándolo.

Quería seguir disfrutando la calidez que me proporcionaba la mano de Harry, pero sabia que del otro lado alguien me esperaba.

-suelta mi mano… estaré bien, te amo- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos por siempre.

Al abrirlos de nuevo me encontré frente aquella mujer y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?- me pregunto.

-quiero saber si Harry volverá hacer feliz, me refiero que si con otra mujer- con un movimiento delicado de su mano hizo aparecer una preciosa rosa roja y me la entrego, la sostuve en mi mano pero no sabía lo que significaba, y como si me leyera la mente dijo.

-observa el tallo- obedecí y en tallo con una elegante caligrafía estaba escrito el nombre de él junto con el de otra mujer, el nombre de esa mujer me impresiono, nunca imagine que sería ella.

Pero aun así suspire tranquila, será feliz otra vez.

-¿estas lista?- me pregunto y con un movimiento de cabeza dije que sí, deposite dos besos en el aire con la esperanza que llegue a ellos, a mi dos grandes amores. Me levante de la banca dejando sobre ella aquella rosa. Ella me tendió su mano, la tome y sabía que ahora el adiós era para siempre- puedes visitarlos en sus sueños, tan solo de vez en cuando- me dijo mientras atravesábamos un portal de luz.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es la segunda y ultima parte. Espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario, por favor.

Bueno gracias por leer.

5 años después.

Caminaba en dirección de la librería Flourish y Blotts en el Callejón Diagon, en mi mano sostenía un botecito de helado sabor durazno con cubierta de chocolate, podía sentir las miradas de envidia de varias mujeres al observar en sencillo pero hermoso vestido rosa palo que se ceñía a mi cuerpo de manera natural y elegante, también podía sentir las miradas de varios hombres, pero ningún tipo de esos lograba interesarme. No después de haber sido tan cobarde para que el hombre que yo amaba de haya ido con otra tan solo por no oponerme a los ideales de mi familia y nunca haber tenido el valor suficiente para expresarle mis sentimientos. Después de enterarme de su matrimonio me quede seca de tanto llorar y mi cobardía tomo nuevamente su lugar dentro de mí que tuve que irme del país por varios años y es hasta ahora que regrese.

Me detuve curiosa al observar a un pequeño niño a las afueras de la librería, su piel era blanca más no pálida, ojos color avellana con salpicadura en verde, su cabello oscuro y algo desordenado y su pequeña y respingona nariz se encontraba roja. Su carita se mostraba temerosa y las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla confirmaban su temor, veía con angustia a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

Me acerque a él despacio preocupada por los sollozos que emitían sus labios semi-abiertos.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte en el momento que tocaba su hombro, pero su grito de miedo me alerto que no había sido buena idea- disculpa no era mi intención asustarte- me agache para quedar a su altura-¿estás bien?- le volví preguntar.

-no me asustaste- contesto de manera ofendida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos. Esa actitud de niño valiente me causo gracia.

-de acuerdo yo no te asuste- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿te paso algo?- le pregunte mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza para saber que no tuviera ninguna herida. Por alguna extraña razón ese chiquillo me causo ternura desde el momento que lo vi, será por esos ojitos inocentes o la angustia con la que lloraba, pero había algo en él que ocasionaba un sentimiento extraño que no puedo explicar, y me recordaba a alguien pero en estos momentos no puedo hacer ningún parentesco.

-no, no me paso nada… y mi papá dice que no debo hablar con personas extrañas- me respondió y seguidamente se dio la vuelta. Su carita concentrada tratando de recordar la regla de su padre me saco una sonrisa.

-pero si te digo mi nombre ya no seré una extraña ¿verdad?- le dije esperando que captara la lógica de mi palabras, él lentamente se dio la vuelta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido analizando la pregunta.

-pues creo que no… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto él con una tímida sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Pansy y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es James- contesto con orgullo.

-es un gusto conocerte, James- le dije mientras estrecha su pequeña mano, le sonreí y él me devolvió una sonrisa radiante que me cautivo-y dime James ¿llegaste solo al callejón Diagon?- vi como sus ojitos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y sus labios formaban un curioso puchero intentando contener el llanto- no, no llores- trate de calmarlo mientras lo abrazaba y él correspondía al abrazo desesperadamente, realmente estaba asustado porque se aferraba a mí con fuerza. En ese momento me di cuenta de que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí nos miraban de manera perpleja- ven aquí- le dije mientras lo cargaba y dejaba el botecito de helado en el suelo, volví a tomar el helado cuando me asegure de tener al niño bien sujeto en mis brazos, sentí como él enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello, camine a una banca que se encontraba cerca y acomode al niño en mis piernas- cuéntame que paso- levante su carita para poder verlo a los ojos.

-lo que pasa en que yo vine con mi papá a la librería pero yo quería dulces y mientras él veía esos aburridos libros yo salí corriendo a la tienda de dulces y un señor grande y feo me dijo que necesitaba dinero para pagar, entonces regrese y mi papi ya no estaba- terminando de hablar rompió en llanto nuevamente y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en mi cuello, yo lo abrace más fuerte y le daba besos en la cabellera oscura.

-tranquilo cielo, ya no llores- le dije de manera cariñosa mientras acariciaba su espalda, pasado varios minutos el alzo la mirada y me volvía a encontrar con sus ojitos rojos y sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, rápidamente tome un pañuelo de mi bolso y limpie su carita con delicadeza, me di cuenta de que me observaba de manera interrogante, perpleja y curiosa- ¿sucede algo?- le pregunte por que mirada me sorprendía, pero nunca imagine cuál sería su respuesta.

-pues yo… quera saber si… ¿así se siente tener una mamá?- me pregunto tímidamente con la cabeza agachada. Y yo no sabía que responder, me sentía tan perdida con esa pregunta, no sabía que contestarle, no es que yo haya tenido una buena imagen materna y mi cabeza creo que en estos momento pidió vacaciones y no unía palabras para forma una oración coherente.

-¿de qué hablas cariño?- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir.

-bueno es que… yo no tengo mamá… ella murió cuando yo nací y aunque mi papi, la abuela y mis tías me abracen y me den muchos besitos, yo creo que no es lo mismo- termino de decir, su carita reflejaba una gran pena y eso hacía que mi corazón se encogiera e instintivamente lo abrace más fuerte y sentí como nuevamente acomodaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

-no lo sé cariño, pero de algo si estoy segura es que tu papá, tu abuela y tus tías te quieres mucho, eres un niño maravilloso- conteste cálidamente, la verdad no sabía que decir ¿Qué le puedes decir a un niño de esta edad en esta situación?

- si lo sé, ellos me quieren mucho, cada rato me lo dicen- me respondió enderezándose en mis piernas- pero yo me doy cuenta de que no es lo mismo de cuando mi tía abraza a Roce y le dice que la ama- me sorprendí, como era posible que alguien tan pequeño se diera cuenta de esos detalles- y sabes algo yo quiero una mamá para mi solito- en estos momento mis ojos se humedecieron- quiero una mamá que me abrace, me de muchos besitos y me diga cosas bonitas, así como lo hiciste tú- continuo él hablando sin percatarse de mi cara de sorprendida- ¿te gustaría ser mi mamá?- pregunto él inocentemente, estoy segura que de haber estado de pie ya estaría en el suelo desmayada, no es normal que un niño que apenas conoces te pida que seas su madre.

-¿yo?- su asentimiento de cabeza junto con su gran sonrisa, realmente me hizo desear ser su madre por un minuto, pero al minuto siguiente me di cuenta que eso sería imposible- James, a mí me encantaría ser la madre de un niño tan maravilloso como tú, pero eso no es posible, cariño- acaricie su cabello lentamente, esperando que entendiera mis palabras.

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto con una mirada triste.

-porque tú ya tienes una mamá en el cielo que te cuida siempre

-sí, yo sé que mi mami está en el cielo, es un ángel muy bonita, pero yo hable con ella y me dijo que no está mal que yo tuviera una mamá que estuviera a mi lado- me dijo él con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿hablaste con ella?- pregunte un poco perturbada por su confesión.

-sí, nadie me cree, pero yo a veces platico con ella en mis sueños y le conté que yo quería una mamá aquí en la tierra y ella tan solo me sonrió y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo- esto es para no creer y yo no sabía que decir, vaya si es fácil quedarse sin palabras cuando yo siempre tengo una respuesta en la punta de la lengua- entonces ¿quieres se mi mamá?- insistía nuevamente con la pregunta.

-cielo, las cosas no son tan fáciles- trate de explicarle, pero solo conseguí que frunciera el ceño ligeramente-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto tercamente cruzando su brazos enfrente de su pecho.

-pues veras, para que yo pueda ser tu mamá tu papá tendría que estar de acuerdo- tenía que conseguir que el niño desistiera de esta idea.

-ohhh- su respuesta me hizo pensar que lo había conseguido hasta que…- entonces le diré a mi papá que quiero que tú seas mi mamá- dijo el con la carita de que ya tenía un plan brillante y sus ojitos estaban iluminados. Y yo tenía que conseguir alejar esa de idea de su cabeza pero sin lastimarlo, tengo que buscar algo que lo hiciera olvidarse te este asunto.

-mmm ¿quieres helado?- le pregunte mostrando el botecito con el helado un poco derretido.

-sí, ¿de qué sabor es?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-durazno con chocolate- al parecer el sabor no le gusto por que hizo una graciosa mueca.

-no, no me gusta- me dijo él seriamente.

-¿ya lo probaste?- el tan solo negó con la cabeza- entonces ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta?

-pues no lo sé… ese es el sabor favorito de mi papá, pero nunca me atrevo a probarlo- dijo él mientras inspeccionaba con ojo crítico el recipiente que sostenía en mi mano.

-pruébalo- negó con la cabeza nuevamente- vamos, pruébalo, estoy segura que te gustara, confía en mi- le dije con una sonrisa.

-está bien- me dijo con una sonrisa. Agarre un poco de helado con la cuchara y vi como cerraba los ojos fuertemente y abría la boca como si de una medicina se tratase, le di el helado e inmediatamente abrió los ojos y empezó a saborearlo.

-y ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?- le pregunte aunque no hacía falta su gran sonrisa me mostraba que si le gusto.

-es riquisisisimo

-¿quieres más?

-siii- contesto emocionado y continúe dándole el helado hasta que se lo acabo, al terminar le limpie la boca y las mejillas que tenían rastros de chocolate.

-ahora que ya terminaste, creo que debemos buscar a tú papá que de seguro está muy preocupado- le dije con la intención de levantarme aun con él en brazos.

-no, por favor, quiero platicar contigo- me dijo con unos ojitos a las cuales es imposible decir que no.

-está bien, un ratito más y luego buscaremos a tu papá, ¿de acuerdo?- él asintió con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños diente- y dime James ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?- le pregunte. Me conto que le encanta volar en la escoba con su papá, comer en la casa de la abuela, jugar con sus primos, hacer bromas con su tíos, ver las fotos de los dragones que cuida su tío y muchas cosas más.

-… y me encanta las galletas de chocolate, las ranas de chocolate, el helado de chocolate con salsa de chocolate y el pastel de chocolate- termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

-así que eres un monstro come chocolate- le dije mientras le hacía cosquilla y el me regalaba unas de sus lindas carcajadas.

-James, James, James- escuche como una fuerte voz masculina gritaba el nombre del niño y en su voz se podía percibir su preocupación. El niño busco la voz, que fue ubicado justo atrás de nosotros y le hizo señas.

-Papi- grito James, vi como el niño era arrebatado de mis brazos. Y nunca imagine quien estaría enfrente de mí cargando al pequeño de ojos hermosos.

-¿estás bien?- empezó a preguntar Harry Potter- James no me vuelvas hacer esto, no te vuelvas alejar de mí- le dijo en un tono que pretendía ser de regaño mientras besaba su frente y mejillas, y lo inspeccionaba para saber que no tuviera ninguna herida- no lo vuelvas hacer- le seguía diciendo mientras repartía más besos y yo no salía de mi asombro, así que todo este tiempo cuide, consolé, abrace y bese al hijo de Harry Potter, él único hombre que puede hacerme sentir mariposas con solo ver sus ojos esmeralda.

-papi, ya basta- escuche que le decía James- me avergüenzas- yo no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara.

-como que te avergüenzo, enano- le contesto Harry, vi como James le hacía señas para que se fijara en mí y la cara que puso el salvador del mundo no tenía precio.

-papi, ella es Pansy- me presento James.

-Parkinson- fue el seco saludo que recibí cosa que no me impresiona, pero su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y tensión, pero de algo si me di cuenta es que no pronuncio mi nombre con desprecio.

-Potter- lo saludo de igual manera. La carita de James reflejaba confusión.

-papi ella me cuido- le dijo el niño y vi como el rostro de Harry se relajaba mínimamente.

-pero que tonta fui, como no imaginarme que era tú hijo, si son idénticos- dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a James y el rostro de Harry se relajaba completamente al observa el sonriente rostro del niño que tiene en brazos.

-sí, pero yo soy más guapo- contesto James, ahora si dejaba salir su verdadera personalidad.

-como que eres más guapo, enano- le dijo Harry enarcando una ceja y una sonrisa divertida.

-¿verdad que si, Pansy? ¿Yo soy más guapo?- no pude evitar sonrojarme, ya que la verdad a Harry le había asentado de maravilla los años, si de por si era guapo en el colegio.

-sí, James, tu eres más guapo- sonreí ante la manera de hablar de ese pequeño.

-bueno, James, creo que es hora de irnos- le dijo Harry a su hijo.

-de acuerdo- contesto en tono resignado.

-gracias por cuidarlo, Parkinson- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a mí.

-no hay nada que agradecer, fue un gusto conocerlo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Pansy- me llamo James.

-¿sí?

-¿te volveré a ver?- me pregunto.

-a mí me encantaría, claro si tu papá lo ve conveniente

-¿papi?- dijo el niño con una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-está bien- término accediendo- el próximo sábado.

-¿hasta el sábado?- dijo con tristeza James

-claro, si no hay inconveniente.

-por supuesto que no hay inconveniente. Nos veremos el sábado James

-siii- grito James abriendo sus brazos, y sin dudarlo lo cargue, a Harry le sorprendió ver como su hijo me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla y yo tan solo sonreí feliz al ver tanta energía y alegría en un ser tan pequeño. Se lo devolví a su padre, no si antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno, adiós Parkin…-

-papi, su nombre es Pansy- le regaño James.

-bueno, adiós Pany- termino diciendo.

-adiós Potter, James- me despedí.

-Pansy mi papá se llama Harry- dijo James con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-adiós Harry, James- vi como James le susurraba algo en el oído a su padre.

-Parkin… digo Pansy ¿te gustaría…-

-¿te gustaría comer con nosotros hoy?- termino de decir la pregunta James y mi sorpresa era demasiado grande como para disimularla, sé que había sido idea del pequeño pero me sorprende que Harry aceptara.

-claro, si puedes- agrego rápidamente Harry.

-yo…- me había quedado muda.

-por favor- pidió James con unos ojitos angelicalmente tiernos.

-de… de acuerdo- termine aceptando la invitación.

-siii- grito emocionado- papi bájame, ya no soy un bebé para que me cargues- Harry inmediatamente lo bajo. James se colocó en medio de nosotros agarrándonos de las manos y empezamos a caminar- papi, sabias que el helado favorito de Pansy es durazno con chocolate igual a ti- dijo inocentemente.

-así- dijo Harry, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que toda mi sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas y yo tan solo le devolví una sonrisa nerviosa no propia de mí.

-papi ¿no te gustaría que Pansy fuera mi mamá?

-James- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo y tan solo pudimos ver la sonrisa satisfecha del pequeño niño travieso, sonrisa que prometía muchas sorpresas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, una hermosa chica con el cabello rojo como el fuego veía la escena con nostalgia.

-¿ya estas tranquila?- pregunto la voz de aquella mujer que hace cinco años la llevo hasta ese lugar.

-si- respondió ella soltando un suspiro, dedicándole una sonrisa- los tres se merecen ser felices- termino de decir.

-me alegro

-tan solo espero que nunca me olviden- confeso su más grande temor.

-no podrían hacerlo, ellos aun te aman y te amaran por el resto de sus vidas- contesto ella mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-quiero que sean muy felices- termino de decir ella con una sonrisa radiante idéntica a la de su pequeño hijo.

FIN


End file.
